Psi-emitter
The Transplanar Psionic Waveform Emitter, also known as a psi emitter, is a piece of terran technology. These portable machines have the uncanny ability to lure zerg to their signals. Those running the Confederate Ghost Program found that the zerg are attuned to the psychic emanations of ghosts. The emitters broadcast the neural imprint of a ghost, but at a much greater magnitude. They can reach across worlds,StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Mission: The Trump Card (in English). 1998. having a maximum range of around 10-25 light years.Grubb, Jeff (February 27, 2001). StarCraft: Liberty's Crusade. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). ISBN 0-671-04148-7. Numerous psi emitters in the same area appear to amplify the overall effect.StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Mission: New Gettysburg (in English). 1998. History The Terran Confederacy intended to use psi emitters to lure the zerg into isolated containment areas. Their plan was to use the zerg to put an end to their other rivals and be lauded as heroes for coming in and destroying the zerg. However, when activated, these emitters brought the entire Swarm to the Koprulu Sector rather than the manageable numbers the Confederacy had hoped for. One such emitter, present on Mar Sara, was acquired by Sons of Korhal engineer Merdith Jernic. She was captured by the 417th Confederate Marine Platoon, which had been abandoned by the Confederacy, and questioned by its commander, Lieutenant L. Z. Breanne. Breanne was suspicious of Jernic's story of how she acquired the device (claiming the Sons of Korhal brought it to her), and Breanne accused her of activating it. Jernic suggested letting the zerg attack the cities, while the platoon would escape with the Sons of Korhal and the emitter. She claimed the atrocities of the Confederacy forced the rebels to use the device "against further Confederate aggression". The platoon eventually activated the emitter in order to lure the zerg towards their prepared position and away from the major cities long enough for the Sons of Korhal to evacuate the citizens of Mar Sara City. The platoon was wiped out.Hickman, Tracy (May 21, 2002). StarCraft: Speed of Darkness. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). ISBN 0-671-04150-9. Before leaving Mar Sara, Captain Jim Raynor, a new recruit to the Sons of Korhal, and a rebel team raided the Jacobs Installation in order to retrieve whatever designs or weapons schematics that they could find in the Confederate networks. They download data discs and fled''StarCraft.'' Vivendi Games. Mission: The Jacobs Installation (in English). 1998. Sons of Korhal affiliate Horace Warfield was rumored to have played a role in collecting the emitter technology.Blizzard Entertainment staff. 2010-11-12. Cast of Characters: Horace Warfield. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2010-11-13. Antiga Prime The rebels fled to the border colony of Antiga Prime. When headquarters completed analysis of the discs, shortly after rescuing and recruiting Alpha Squadron General Edmund Duke, Sons of Korhal leader Arcturus Mengsk called a meeting and had his second in command, ghost Lieutenant Sarah Kerrigan, explain that they contained designs for a psi emitter. He then had Kerrigan plant an emitter at the base camp of a large Confederate strike force which had arrived on Antiga Prime and established a base camp within their defensive perimeter. The zerg, lured by the psi emitter's signal, descended upon the unsuspecting Confederate forces and annihilated them. Tarsonis Mengsk's forces traveled to the Confederate capital world of Tarsonis and had General Edmund Duke's Alpha Squadron plant emitters there, over the strong objections of Jim Raynor and Sarah Kerrigan.StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Mission: The Big Push (in English). 1998. The combined power of the psi emitters lured billions of zerg to Tarsonis. They overran the Confederacy's defenses and laid waste to Tarsonis' major cities and industrial centers. The Brood War During the , Arcturus Mengsk, now emperor of the Terran Dominion, was deposed by the United Earth Directorate. The UED later assembled a Psi Disrupter on the world of Braxis,StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: Patriot's Blood (in English). 1998. which severely hampered Infested Kerrigan's control over her zerg forces.StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: Vile Disruption (in English). 1998. Mengsk was rescued by Raynor and brought to Kerrigan's Fortress on Tarsonis. She needed his psi emitters to gather up enough zerg to destroy the Psi Disrupter and confront the UED. On Braxis, Raynor's Raiders destroyed the Disrupter's primary power generator. With the Disrupter's power cut, the emitter, carried by one of Mengsk's SCVs, was able to get the attention of renegade zerg near it, allowing Kerrigan to assert direct control over them and destroy the Psi Disrupter.StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: Reign of Fire (in English). 1998. The Second Great War No record of emitters being used in the Second Great War exist. The Terran Dominion launched a salvage operation on Tarsonis, intending to gather lost Confederate technology. Raynor's Raiders attacked this expedition, making off with an old adjutant with knowledge of the Battle of New Gettysburg.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Wings of Liberty, The Great Train Robbery (in English). 2010-07-27. After decrypting the adjutant, Jim Raynor listened to its transmissions—Arcturus Mengsk giving the order to use the emitters to General Edmund Duke, over the objections of Raynor and Sarah Kerrigan.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Wings of Liberty, Cutthroat (in English). 2010-07-27. Raynor's Raiders eventually took control of UNN long enough to disperse the information throughout the Dominion, weakening Mengsk's rule.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Wings of Liberty, Media Blitz (in English). 2010-07-27.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Cinematic: Hearts and Minds. (in English). 2010. References Category: Terran Technology